Una nueva historia de Caperucita
by Sentimental Melody
Summary: Spencer Wright un chico que siempre llevaba una capucha roja vivía sin querer aferrarse a la historia que se heredaba, quería algo distinto a lo que los demás querían y por dada casualidad conoce a Billy un pequeño chico con partes de lobo que tampoco quiere seguir la historia que lleva en la familia ¿Podrán entre ellos escribir una nueva historia juntos? /Slash/Ectofeature/
1. El inicio de una nueva historia

_**Bueno este fic es para una amiga que gracias aun dibujo suyo me dio inspiración para esto, espero que le guste y a ustedes también**_

_**Si, si lo se tengo muchos fics lo se pero juro que los actualizare -después de todo debe hacerlo xD- Pero soy una persona de palabra y le hare su fic cueste lo que cueste**_

_**Bueno les dejare unos datos:**_

_**Esta es mi sensual adaptación de "Caperucita Roja" a versión Ectofeature**_

_**Billy esta vivo y coleando -literalmente, aquí tiene partes lobo-**_

_**Claro que nuestro Spencer debía ser caperucita ¡Le queda perfectamente!**_

_**Ni los personajes ni el cuento me pertenecen pero si esta hermosa versión(?)**_

_**En fin mas abajo les dejo mas información**_

* * *

_**Cada quien escribe su historia, no importa si termina basándose en las demás**_

_**cada quien escribe un nuevo capitulo con las acciones que hace**_

_**Cada quien tiene una historia irrepetible**_

_**Pero solo a veces dos personas pueden compartir varios capítulos**_

_**Y terminar un final unidos.**_

**A **veces simplemente los finales felices no se encuentran como dicta la historia, salirse un poco para encontrarse con un mejor futuro es a veces mejor, después de todo cada quien escribe su historia a su gusto ¿Por qué no intentarlo ahora? Spencer Wright era alguien que no quería seguir las costumbres de su familia, no quería seguir los mismos trabajos y lo más importante: la misma historia.

El era un chico de piel morena, con ojos color chocolate oscuro con un cabello de color castaño rojizo, siempre había sido diferente a su familia y a las demás personas que vivían en aquel pueblo ya que simplemente el no soportaba las costumbres del lugar ¿ser lo mismo que tu familia? No le parecía, quería ser algo más que un campesino o un vendedor anhelaba sueños en grandes como el de ser el mejor cineasta de terror, algo que a él le fascinaba pero claro, nadie de ahí estaba de acuerdo con ello.

Siempre llevaba consigo una capucha de color rojo no tan llamativo, también llevaba consigo una pequeña tableta donde escribía ideas o guiones que se le llegaban a quedar, para él era perfecto aquello aun cuando nadie lo apoyara.

Así que esto comienza con un principio diferente a cualquier cuento de hadas:

**S**pencer Wright un joven de 14 años se encontraba afuera de su casa en el pequeño jardín que tenia escribiendo uno de sus nuevos guiones, trataba de una sobrevivencia zombi por alguna razón era el tema que más le llamaba la atención. Miro hacia atrás cuando escucho que su madre le hablaba por lo cual se paro para caminar hasta donde estaba ella observando que cargaba una pequeña canasta.

**-¿Qué pasa?- **pregunta viéndola con curiosidad, sospechaba que nuevamente iba a estar solo

**-¿Podrías llevárselo a la abuela y quedarte unos días con ellas?- **pregunta con dulzura mirando a su hijo, mientras le estira una pequeña canasta adornada

**-¿Por qué no se la puedan llevar ustedes?- **pregunta tomando la canasta y metiendo su tableta, continuaría luego el guion

**-Iremos a la ciudad tu hermana participara en un concurso de Karate ¿¡No es sorprendente!? Así podríamos ayudarte con tu pareja y la de ella en un futuro, además de que necesito que la cuides ya es muy vieja como para ser las cosas sola-**

Spencer desvió la mirada con un suspiro cansado, se le olvidaba que al cumplir 16 los familiares buscaban pareja a sus hijos por supuesto que tenía que ser una persona noble, de buen trabajo y con buen corazón. Por eso el dinero era importante para que se comprometieran y pudieran estar toda la vida juntos pero él no quería eso, simplemente odiaba que lo emparejaran con alguien que tal vez no ame.

**-P-pero yo quiero quedarme además la abuela vive al otro lado del bosque ¡me tardare un día entero para llegar!-**

**-Entonces ve de una vez, o llegaras más tarde-**

Cualquier queja o excusa que decía en ese momento no sirvió ya que su madre lo había arrastrado hasta afuera de la casa colocándole su capucha roja mientras le besaba la frente junto con palabras de ánimo para que llegara sano y salvo.

Miro el bosque que estaba frente al pueblo comenzando a caminar después de todo no tenia llaves de su casa y ninguno de sus vecinos le daría hospedaje ya que era como la oveja negra de aquel lugar. Miro a la canasta hasta que vio un pequeño adorno de un fantasma rojizo posiblemente su madre lo había puesto para animarlo en el camino aunque sinceramente hubiera preferido estar en casa sin hacer nada.

Con paso decidido se empezó a cercar mirando los grandes árboles de color rojizo natural, algunos con toques amarillos y otros que se llegaba a pintarse de naranja; era linda la vista lo admitía pero aun así eso no le quitaba el mal humor ¡Se tardaría más de un día! Y peor aun a él no le habían hecho nada para comer ¿Qué otra cosa le podría pasar ahora?

**-Mientras que en el bosque-**

Un joven con piel morena, alto, con cabellera totalmente oscura que se podía comparar con la noche al igual que su cola y orejas, vagaba por ahí en busca de comida observando todo con fastidio ¡No había nada divertido en el bosque! Claro que su familia le invitaba a casar y todo eso pero ah él no le gustaba la idea ya que simplemente no se imaginaba comiendo carne fresca prefería la comida cocinada y que claro supiera bien por eso casi siempre vaga en el pueblo cercano por la noche robando una que otra cosecha.

Miraba todo el lugar con fastidio, lo conocía tan bien que ya nada le sorprendía y eso era lo que hacía que se desesperara, necesitaba algo nuevo, algo que le llamara la atención, algo…

Vio un pequeño punto rojo que se movía de manera rápida cerca de donde estaba; eso era lo que necesitaba, ver lo que era aquel punto así que se empezó a acercar con cautela y de forma silenciosa para que lo que sea que estuviera siguiendo no se diera cuenta de su presencia, tal vez no le gustara cazar pero sabia como hacerlo después de todo lo lleva en la sangre.

Cuando estuvo cerca miro como aquel pequeño punto rojo se deshacía algo parecido a un gorro dejando ver un pelo castaño/rojizo aunque aun así se notaba mas lo castaño, lo miro curioso aun acercándose hasta que su olfato ayudo a detectar que tenia comida ¡Enhorabuena! Ya no tendría que ir hasta el pueblo a robar un poco de comida.

Se acerco un poco mas hasta quedar detrás de su presa con una sonrisita divertida, vaya que le daría una sorpresa a quien sea que le perteneciera ese bonito cabello castaño.

**-¿No crees que es peligroso estar aquí solita?- **pregunta de forma coqueta esperándose a que "la" joven se asustara

Spencer se dio la vuelta, en un momento le había asustado que alguien le hubiera hablado cuando pensaba que realmente estaba solo pero ¿Qué lo confundieran con una chica? Eso ya era vergonzoso y para colmo molesto, miro con cara fruncía al joven de ojos turquesa casi sin importarle que lo siguiera o los colmillos que sobresaltaban en aquella sonrisa

**-¿Me acabas de confundir con una chica?- **pregunta con una mirada asesina, no iba a permitir que alguien lo confundiera con una chica

Billy se sorprendió al ver que era un chico y no una chica pero realmente no le importaba daba lo mismo, escucho la pregunta del otro y levanto las orejas poniéndose en alerta, tal vez el chico le trajera problemas ¡Perfecto! Diversión y comida al mismo tiempo; se rasco la barbilla disimulando que pensaba la respuesta.

**-Tal vez, no tienes un perfil muy masculino que digamos- **comenta divertido mientras ríe de forma maliciosa, ese era Billy Joe Fox(*), el chico lobo de esta historia

Spencer estaba a punto de meterle un puñetazo pero se calmo, si seguía ahí llegaría mucho mas tarde a casa de su abuela por lo cual soltó un suspiro mientras maldecía en bajo ignorándolo totalmente ya que le dio la espalda y volvió a caminar en dirección a su abuela.

Esta vez escuchaba paso detrás de él solo esperaba que no fuera ese chico porque terminaría esta vez golpeándolo, no era alguien que tuviera mucha paciencia con las personas que notablemente eran fastidiosas, en casa ya tenía más que suficiente como para que creciera aun más la lista.

**-¿A dónde vas pequeña Caperucita?- **pregunta sin dejarlo de seguir, lo seguiría molestando hasta que se aburriera y le arrebatara aquella canasta

**-No debo hablar con extraños- **contesta sin más, volviendo a ignorarlo

**-Yo no soy un extraño, soy Billy Joe Fox pero puedes llamarme Billy. Ahora me conoces y me puedes hablar-**

Simplemente no contesto aun caminando, solo quería estar alejado de alguien que ya de por si le estaba haciendo la tarde más pesada y si fuera poco sentía que a su lado el camino se estaba volviendo aun más largo.

**-Es de mala educación no dirigirle la palabra a quien te habla- **dijo con voz "indignada" mientras avanza más rápido que el hasta ponerse frente a frente y detener su paso **–tú tienes modales ¿verdad dulzura?**

Si quería que lo golpeara lo había logrado, soltó un puñetazo directamente a su nariz para después agitarla le había dolido aquello. Sonrió con sarcasmo mientras lo rodeaba **–Claro que los tengo, para mi golpearte por decirme dulzura me pareció de buena educación-**

**-Hey ¿Qué acaso no me temes?- **se quejo mientras se tomaba la nariz, ese había sido un golpe bastante duro, se limpio la sangre con el brazo mientras gruñía; le había dolido aun cuando no lo admitiera **–No sabes con quien te metes~- **canturreo en alto para que lo escuchara

**-Y tu tampoco Billy- **dijo con tono divertido mientras se marchaba de ahí

Solo pudo observarlo sumamente curioso, tenía una nueva presa que le divertía. Sonrió para sí mientras aun así lo seguía de forma silenciosa lo seguiría hasta que pudiera ganarle aunque sería fácil se acercaba el anochecer y el tenia ventaja sobre ello, no por algo estaba acostumbrado a vagar en la oscuridad; era perfecto, cuando el otro no lo viera atacaría. Aunque ya no sabía el por qué el castaño le había llamado la atención pero seguramente lo descubriría así que dejo por un momento el dolor que aun sentía en la nariz por el puñetazo por concentrarse en que no lo descubriera.

Ahora los dos en aquel momento estaban a punto de escribir una nueva historia donde para suerte o mala se tendrían que ver después de todo una historia puede tener dos protagonistas y más cuando estos parecen que duraran en la historia del otro al menos hasta que la finalicen en uno solo.

Eso sí, aun falta mucho por acabar esta historia…

* * *

_**Billy Joe Fox- Bueno honestamente quería jugar con el nombre de Billy esta ocasión lo ultimo en vez de Cobra ahora será Fox (Zorro/a en ingles)**_

_**Y si todo lo del pueblo y las costumbres me las invente yo, créanme son esenciales para esta historia, si tienen curiosidad sobre esto puedo agregarlo al fic o pueden preguntar**_

_**Y si Billy en algunas ocasiones se referirá a Spencer como mujer -porque le gusta hacerlo enojar- así que no se extrañen por ello**_

_**Y creo que eso es todo amigos~**_


	2. Héroe y Villano pueden ser amigos

_ .94: __**Ahora ya sabes que pasa, espero verte para el tercer capitulo y mas vale que no estes dando información é-e**_

_Mary Cobra Ruiz: __**Me alegra que lo leyeras justo antes de dormir xD, aquí tienes tu nuevo cuento que deberían leer los padres(?) digo estos si están interesantes**_

_kiarakratt: __**Si lo continua, justamente hoy xD espero que te guste hice mi esfuerzo sobrehumano para que este capitulo llegara a las 2000 palabras sin lo que yo escribo aparte**_

_DNY: __**Okey, yo seguiré escribiendo y espero que tu sigas leyendo, awww a mi me molesta que me digan dulzura al igual que Spencer -3- pero a el le queda mas ese apodo**_

_**Jajaja bueno siempre quise contestar los reviews en los capítulos, deseo cumplido(?) en fin, espero que les guste el capitulo 2. **_

_Sentimental** Melody les desea buenas lecturas~**_

* * *

_**No siempre héroe y villano se deben odiar**_

_**No siempre el bien y el mal no deben congeniar**_

_**Después de todo una historia tiene ambas parte**_

_**Así que no seria tan malo llegar a una amistad**_

**N**o siempre los contarios de la historia se deben detestar ¿Qué tenia de malo que el héroe y el villano se agradaran? después de todo ellos podían decidir si ser amigos o conocidos, después de todo ellos eran quienes elegían lo que sucedería después.

¿Qué tan malo seria cambiar las cosas?, ¿Qué tan bueno seria decidir sus propias decisiones? Después de todo Héroe y Villano tenían la misma oportunidad de decidir si terminar unidos, o aprender cada quien por si mismo. Ya que aunque suene raro el mal y el bien se complementa en uno solo ya que ninguna persona puede ser totalmente buena como totalmente mala.

* * *

**E**l camino parecía por ahora estar tranquilo, Spencer ya no tuvo que lidiar con aquella "persona" que lo había fastidiado horas atrás pero por ahora se detenía por un descanso ¿Cuánto llevaba caminando? Las piernas le dolían como para dar más caminata. Miro al cielo que amenazaba con anochecer ahora también debería acampar en el intemperie.

Suspiro, esto era un asco para él. Camino para buscar algunas ramas y encender una fogata ya que la noche era cercana y para su "suerte" también terminaría siendo larga ya que no contaba que aquella persona que conoció siguiera ahí asechándolo, aunque siendo sinceros él no era ninguna presa fácil; era alguien que era precautorio con algunas cosas y sabia que la noche era peligrosa pero a la vez tentadora.

Y así pasaba el tiempo, armando todo con lo que al menos sobreviviría en la noche, tenía una fogata e unas cuantas trampas bien ocultas en la oscuridad; miro al cielo unos momentos, la luna no estaba pero había millones de estrellas que adornaba el cielo nocturno dando una vista espectacular.

**-Aun con eso no hace el camino menos pesado- **se queja mientras se quita la capucha y le deja amontonado en un lado suyo aun mirando el cielo

Un crujido lo hizo mirar a todos lados ¿otra vez lo estaban acosando? Simplemente esperaba que eso no fuera ya que había tenido suficiente con las horas anteriores de sentirse observado, aun miro a todos lados pero al no ver nada se calmo mirando a la fogata, claro que sabía que algo pasaba por ahí y vaya que no se equivoco para nada al escuchar una de sus trampas.

**-Agh ¡bájame de aquí!- **se queja el pelinegro esforzándose por liberarse de la trampa que lo trae colgando cabeza abajo

**-¿Tu otra vez?- **pregunta al acercarse y verlo **-¿Qué no tienes otra cosa que hacer?-**

**-La verdad no- **ahora cuelga sus manos ya que se cansaron del poco intento que hizo **–vamos lindura no me dejes aquí colgado, ¡Bájame!- **grita mientras hace movimientos en vano para liberarse

Spencer se quedo ahí y se termino hincando mientras miraba moverse de manera inútil, eso termino haciendo que riera y que el otro simplemente se molestara más aunque era más que claro quién tenía la ventaja de la situación; se quedo aun mirándolo mientras pensaba un poco ¿Lo liberaba o lo dejaba ahí colgado? Debía admitir que la segunda opción no le molestaba para nada.

**-¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?-**

**-Eres mi presa se supone que debo seguirte- **le responde dando un último intento de escape, al darse cuenta que es inútil deja de hacerlo **–Además, tienes comida y supongo que podría quitártela-**

**-Entonces adelante, ve y quítamela- **se levanto para hacerse un lado y estirar su mano para apuntar la canasta **–no te detengo-**

Fue como por si un momento se le olvidara que estaba colgando ya que hizo el intento de ir hasta que termino solo moviéndose en el aire, se cruzo de brazos mientras daba unas pequeñas vueltas, ahora si estaba de la manera más patética de caza que existía. El cazador se volvió la presa y la presa el cazador.

**-¡No es justo!- **comento de forma caprichosa aun metido en un puchero **–aun estoy colgado aquí…- **reclama mirándolo de forma severa

**-Yo jamás dije que te iba a bajar- **le comenta mientras se empieza a reír en bajo, simplemente la actitud del otro le había provocado gracia **–además puedes irte a cazar a otra parte-**

**-¿Cazar? No gracias, no se me antoja matar con mi propia boca a un animal es asqueroso-**

**-Pero se supone que eres un lobo ¿no? Llevan en la sangre el gusto por la carne fresca-**

**-Para tu información la prefiero cocinada en término medio sin sangre ni piel, esas partes son asquerosas-**

Lo miro extrañado entonces…el no comía carne si no estaba cocinada bien al menos pasaba el peligro de ser asesinado posiblemente, pero aun así debía mantener la comida intacta después de todo el tampoco había comido y aun así no agarraba nada; se volvió a hincar pensando que no lo podía dejar siempre así ya que le podría hacer daño.

**-Si te bajo de ahí ¿prometes no robar la comida?- **le pregunta antes de pararse y acercarse a la pequeña cuerda que mantenía atrapado al chico

**-Lo prometo- **eso era una mentira pero mientras el otro confiara seria de gran ayuda

Y tal como el castaño lo había dicho lo bajo sacando una pequeña navaja de bolsillo para cortar la soga, solo vio como la victima de su trampa caía bruscamente al suelo. Tal vez debería dejarlo en el suelo pero aun tenía ese instinto de preocuparse por las personas por lo cual se acerco a el y tomarlo del rostro

**-¿Estás bien?- **lo toma del rostro viéndolo fijamente mientras espera que no le haya hecho mucho daño

Iba a responder de manera sarcástica hasta que vio el rostro del chico que lucía sinceramente preocupado, miro a sus ojos color chocolate oscuro observándolos con cuidado para luego ver mejor los rasgos que tenía en el rostro; era tierno, su rostro era adorable lo admitía. Ladeo la cabeza para despertar se estaba perdiendo en sus pensamientos.

**-Creo que si, al menos no fue una trampa de oso- **aunque sinceramente se sentía adolorido como para parase y caminar **–mentira, me has dejado noqueado no puedo caminar-**

**-Lo siento pero creo que eso te ganas por ser un acosador- **dijo soltándole el rostro mientras no evitaba aun sentir culpable, lo tomo de los brazos mientras lo arrastraba cerca de la fogata **–para ser alguien que no caza pesas demasiado-**

**-Primero me lastimas y luego me ofendes ¿Qué clase de persona eres?- **dice ofendido por el insulto a su persona **–tu deberías hacer más ejercicio se nota que no me puedes-**

**-Deberías al menos agradecerme que te llevo a donde está el calor- **ahora es él quien reclama ante las pequeñas quejas que el otro le daba

Cuando al menos estuvieron cerca del fuego lo dejo ahí mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse, se puso a un lado suyo mientras acercaba su capucha y se cubría un poco con ella, lo miro de reojo mientras trataba de pensar si romper el silencio o seguir en el pero al parecer era el otro quien tomaba la iniciativa

**-¿Por qué estás aquí? Digo no eh visto ninguna persona que se quede en el bosque hasta la noche en un lugar tan lejano-**

**-Algunos asuntos que no hablare contigo, sigues siendo un extraño ¿recuerdas?- **le informa nuevamente para mantenerse en silencio

**-Vamos, no seas delicada- **si sabía que era un hombre aunque tenían rasgos tan tiernos como el de una chica **–ni que te fuera a hacer algo malo dulzura-**

**-¿Podrías dejarme de decir dulzura y todas esas cosas?-**

**-Podría pero no sé cómo te llamas-**

**-Soy Spencer, y te agradecería si me llamas así Billy-**

Se sorprendió que aun no olvidara su nombre, se quedo pensando unos segundos ¿Spencer? Era un nombre bastante peculiar aunque le quedaba bien; ahora sabía como se llamaba el chico que tenía unos bonitos ojos que le llamaban bastante la atención. .Lo miro mientras sonreía de forma malvada.

**-Ya no somos desconocidos, ahora ya te conozco y tu a mi así que ya puedes decirme la razón por la cual estas aquí-**

**-Sigue soñando Billy- **le contesta también algo divertido mientras miraba la fogata, era raro por algún motivo esta vez no le desagradaba su compañía

El silencio se vio interrumpido cuando el estomago de Billy gruño, se hundió en hombros mientras se tomaba el estomago; eso había sido penoso. Miro a otro lado por la pena aunque simplemente le había llamado la atención a su compañero que aun se encontraba a su lado.

**-¿Billy?-**

**-¿Si?-**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin comer?- **dice de forma inocente mientras se abraza las piernas sin dejarlo de mirar

Hubo un gran silencio de parte de ambos, Billy empezó a mover su cola mientras entraba en modo pensativo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin ir al pueblo a tomar comida? Se habían puesto delicados con el tema ya que ocultaban mejor las cosechas, miro al cielo hasta que finalmente tuvo la cuenta exacta.

**-Unos 5 días- **le comenta mientras lo mira, de alguna forma aun se sentía penoso por ello

Spencer se mantuvo callado ante eso, ¿tanto había durado sin comer? Esta vez dejo que sus miradas se encontraran, claro que era alguien que no tenía un corazón frio por lo cual suspiro antes de regalarle una sonrisa. Se levanto sin decir nada mientras se acercaba a la canasta y buscaba lo que había adentro, su madre era alguien que cocinaba delicioso pero a la vez llegaba a exagerar con llevarle comida a la abuela, era como si alimentara a 3 personas cuando solo era una.

Al buscar en el montón de comida encontró unos brownies de triple chocolate que al parecer tenían un poco de mantequilla de maní, los saco con cuidado al menos estaban cubiertos con plástico para que no se soltaran del pequeño plato, cuando los tenia cargando volvió a tapar la canasta y se dirigió a Billy mientras le extendía el bocadillo.

**-Supongo que no sería malo darte algo- **susurra con una sonrisa sincera **–creo que esto puede servirte para calmar tu hambre-**

Billy lo miro tomando aquel plato deshaciéndose del platico empezando a comer, debía admitir que estaban deliciosos. Después de un rato termino acabándose todos mientras se lamia los dedos que aun tenían chocolate.

**-Oyes…- **le habla al castaño quien parecía estar un poco dormido **–gracias por darme algo de comer-**

**-No hay de que- **le responde somnoliento mientras cabeceaba

Lo siguió mirando mientras se acercaba a el curioso, parecía sonámbulo en ese estado por lo cual le dio curiosidad.

**-¿Estás bien?- **pregunta sin entender el por qué esta en ese estado

Y en vez de tener una respuesta se encontró con un chico acostado en su hombro, intento ver el por qué estaba acostado en el hasta que vio que se encontraba profundamente dormido. Le quito el cabello de la frente ¿sería raro que de alguna forma le gustara verlo dormir? Bueno tal vez era porque lucia tan lindo dormido, bien era raro que halagara tanto a una persona.

Suspiro pesadamente; sería una noche bastante larga para él, se acostó en el suelo mientras acomodaba al chico en su pecho para que descansara cómodamente aunque sinceramente era él quien no podía conciliar el sueño.

…

Cuando fue la mañana aquel castaño despertó lentamente tallándose un ojo, era raro pero se sentía cómodo donde sea que estuviera acostado y cuando tuvo al menos sus sentidos despiertos vio que estaba dormido en el pecho de aquel chico, se sonrojo demasiado mientras se alejaba bruscamente sin darse cuenta que este lo había tenido abrazado.

Tenía la respiración agitada y de alguna forma había despertado al otro, se puso su capucha rápidamente mientras se levantaba y tomaba la canasta para irse, no admitiría que estaba totalmente avergonzado por ello ¿a qué horas había terminado en su pecho?, se sentía demasiado avergonzado que honestamente no quería verlo nuevamente por esos momentos

**-¿Qué pasa bro?- **pregunta el azabache mirándolo, lo había despertado por el movimiento brusco

**-Tengo que irme se me hace tarde para algo-**

**-Puedo ayudarte a acortar camino si me dices a dónde vas- **le sugiere mientras se levantaba con flojera, como odiaba madrugar **– ¿podrías confiar en un "extraño"?-**

Se mantuvo callado mientras miraba a otro lado pensándolo severamente ¿le haría mal confiar en él? Después de todo no robo comida le había cumplido –aunque no sabía que fue porque el otro se había lastimado como para caminar- lo miro de reojo pensándolo severamente, no estaba seguro de que decir.

**-Vamos confía en un amigo, ya hubiera hecho malo si no lo fuéramos-**

Siguió pensándolo severamente ¿eran amigos?, por supuesto que a el por ahora no lo vería así pero tampoco sería malo darle una oportunidad, tomo aire profundamente para quitarse el nerviosismo que había tenido por un momento, lo miro serio aun sin saber que mantenía un pequeño sonrojo.

**-No somos amigos pero creo que te mereces al menos una oportunidad-**

**-Ya verás lindura, quedaras agradecido por mi presencia-**

**-¿Te tengo que dar otro golpe para que dejes de llamarme así?-**

**-Vale, Spen no tienes que ser tan agresivo-**

Y ahí estaba, un "héroe" y un "villano" que podían convivir juntos sin tener que odiarse, y aun cuando Spencer lo negara le alegraba eso de que pudieran ser amigos…


	3. ¡Juguemo Tú y Yo!

**_ .94: _****_Jajaja pero esa clase de loca también soy yo xD y no Billy no se lo violara e-e al menos aun no ¬w¬_**

**_Mary Cobra Ruiz: _****_Tranquila no creo que tampoco mis padres me lean esta historia -y menos les comentare de que la escribo- Es una cosa hermosa con su cola -w- lo hace ver lindo_**

**_Kiara lol: _****_Ya seré mas puntual lo prometo D: ya tengo hasta el capitulo 4, peor por ahora les dejo el 3_**

**_DNY: _****_Denada, no hay de que, claro que te escuche me gusta que me den ideas para capítulos y no dejare de actualizar tengo los capítulos medio hechos, la cosa es que me acuerde de subirlos xD_**

**_Y bueno Sentimental Melody acaba de responder sus reviews (ama hacer esto) y esta historia aun no se acaba, aun faltan sorpresa -introduzcan risa malvada-_**

* * *

**_Juguemos ah que los sentimientos importan más que el cuento  
Que la verdadera historia se basa en lo que sentimos  
Juguemos a estar juntos  
Y que no haya un ganador definido  
Para que nuestra historia, nunca llegue a un fin_**

**__**_**U**_na historia tiene un inicio al igual que un final donde una persona o dos acaban en el mismo lugar pero para ello alguien debe que perder el juego ¿Qué tal si ganador y perdedor juegan? Que ninguno se dedique a vencer al otro, que disfruten el juego para que terminen los dos al mismo tiempo y tengan una larga historia por escribir.

¿Y si se animaran a empatar? Nadie tendría que perder ni ganar, incluso ambos podrían compartir la misma sensación de victoria /derrota pero lo que es más importante, terminarían en el mismo puesto sin que nadie pueda separarlos de aquel lugar, que ambos podrán compartir.

* * *

**Y** ahí en aquel bosque se encontraba un pequeño castaño acompañado por un joven de cabello azabache que no dejaba de hacerle preguntas, el camino tranquilo había acabado desde tiempo atrás ahora tenía que soportarlo a él. Las respuestas siempre eran las misma "No te voy a decir nada" no importaba que fuera lo que preguntara se aferraba aquella respuesta aunque aun así aquel lobo no podía dejar atrás su curiosidad; suspiro mientras escuchaba nuevamente la insistencia del otro que le contestara y él seguía ahí, rechazándolas para seguir caminando aunque no tenía mucha paciencia pero por alguna razón con Billy tenía más de lo normal.

E Billy seguía ahí preguntando cosas sobre lo que le gustaba a Spencer pero los resultados siempre eran lo mismo: no le contestaría. No importaba cuantos rechazos recibiera seguiría intentando saber sobre el aun cuando tardara la mayoría del camino, volvió hacerle una pregunta que fue negada con la misma contestación. En definitiva se empezaba a enfadar, hizo un bufido molesto mientras avanzaba un poco más para quedar frente a él y detenerlo por los hombros para que dejara de caminar.

Lo miro de forma seria mientras se acercaba mas a él y pegaba su frente contra la suya, era más que evidente que el otro lo quería quitar pero no se movía, ahora agradecía que fuera más alto que el. Sonrió mostrando sus colmillos mientras le sacaba la lengua de forma infantil al ver que este no podía alejarlo.

**-Agh Billy ¡Quítate! No puedo caminar si te pones de ese modo- **se quejo mientras seguía en el intento de que se moviera, inútil intento

**-Me quito con una condición~** le comenta en susurro mientras lo tomaba de las muñecas para que dejara de intentar escapar

Spencer trago duramente saliva al verse mas atrapado ahora, no iba admitir que eso lo hacía sentir incomodo de otra forma, se removió incomodo viendo para donde huir aunque no encontraba escapatoria. Suspiro sin ver otra solución.

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-** pregunto con seriedad ahora poniendo atención a lo que sea que fuera a proponer

**-Que juguemos, tú y yo ¿de acuerdo?-** pregunta animado mientras movía la cola emocionado, después de todo tenía que aceptar si quería que lo soltara

**-Está bien pero ¡suéltame!- **suplico con un grito después de aceptar aquello, simplemente quería dejar de sentir ese hormigueo en su cuerpo por estar tan cerca de el

Billy lo soltó mientras se alejaba de él y levantaba los brazos de forma victoriosa, ya tenía en mente como hacerlo hablar con todas las dudas que le provocaba aquel chico y ahora tenía la oportunidad perfecta para conocer las respuestas, sonrió de forma maliciosa mientras se frotaba sus manos como si fuera un villano.

**-Jugaremos preguntas y respuestas- **canturreo mientras miraba al chico que no entendía su idea **–yo te pregunto y tú me respondes con toda la sinceridad-**

Se cruzo de brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza, no hablaría con él sobre su vida y se lo había dejado claro después de "campamento" improvisado. Siguió caminando hasta que unos brazos lo rodearon por detrás nuevamente obligándolo a quedarse quieto; se estaba cansado del jueguito de su acompañante y más de la extraña sensación que le hacía tener.

Esta vez se quedo quieto sin hacer nada más que intentar que esos brazos lo soltaran y lo dejaran irse pero parecían aferrarse a él, sintió como este lo juntaba hacia él para que la distancia desapareciera ya que sentía su cuerpo pegado en su espalda.

**-Entonces ¿quieres jugar a otro juego?- **se acerco a su oído para susurrárselo

Sentía que el corazón se había parado por un momento mientras sentía la respiración de este cerca de su cuello, cerró los ojos fuertemente y volvió sus manos en un par de puños para deshacerse del cosquilleo obtenido, maldita sea ¿Qué rayos tramaba con él?

**-¡Haz la preguntas que quieras pero déjame en paz!- **reclamo aun quedándose quieto no quería mas cercanía ni contacto solo lo quería mantener alejado de el

Una pequeña risa se escucha en el aire sintiéndose libre, miro hacia atrás para ver aquel chico de ojos turquesa que aun lo miraba divertido, tenía ganas de golpearlo pero se tenía que controlar no eran más que juegos molestos pero ¿Por qué le daba importancia aquello? Aun apretó los puños intentando deshacerse aun del cosquilleo en su cuerpo y que su corazón se calmara.

Miro a otro lado antes de ponerse a caminar lentamente y escuchar como el otro lo seguía, no tenía idea de por qué iba tan callado ahora pero no le importaba, mientras siguiera sin molestarlo le parecería bien aunque su paz no duro tanto…

**-¿Te molesta que me acerque mucho a ti?-**

**-Si- **contesto directamente de forma molesta

**-¿Por qué?- **de alguna forma esa pregunta había salido con inocencia como si no supiera las intenciones que llegaba a tener

**-No me gusta que invadan mi espacio personal, me incomoda-**

Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio antes de que Billy lograra ponerse a su lado, sabía que tenía mucha curiosidad por él, quería conocerlo más al fondo para saber cómo podía llegar a ser que podía ocultar como realmente era él. Ahora pensaba muy bien sus preguntas al menos tener lo básico sobre el sería suficiente para él.

**-¿Qué edad tienes?, ¿Qué te gusta?, ¿Por qué llevas una capucha tan llamativa?- **pregunta sin darse casi pausa haciendo que por un momento se le fuera al aire al completar la oración

Spencer suspiro, se notaba que no pararía hasta saberlo todo **-Tengo 14, me gustan las cosas de terror y todo lo que tenga que ver con la cinematografía y porque era de mi abuelo…según mamá me parecía a él-**

El chico presto atención mientras sonreía, después de todo era más pequeño que el por 3 años, escucho que le gustaban las cosas de terror con razón la noche no lo asustaba parecía interesarle aquello más que nada. Por alguna razón eso le atraía el mismo era un cobarde lo admitía pero quería saber cómo podía asustar al pequeño para vengarse del golpe que una vez le dio en la nariz.

**-¿Tienes novia?- **de alguna forma se le escapo aquella pregunta

**-No tengo, y tampoco estoy lejos de tener a los 16 estaré comprometido con alguna persona- **suspiro triste, seguía odiando aquello de las costumbres

**-¿Y eso?- **sintió un pequeño nudo en el estomago al escuchar eso, ladeo las cabeza mientras sacudía esa rara sensación de molestia

**-Costumbres de mi pueblo, me debo casar con alguien que tan un buen trabajo, un puesto social alto y que tenga un corazón bondadoso…aun cuando deban casarte contra tu voluntad es para que el linaje y "honor" familiar no se pierda-**

Un silencio surgió en el lugar, el pequeño "juego" se había vuelto bastante incomodo eh mas porque Billy no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello ¿Los obligaban a casarse contra su voluntad? Eso sonaba horrible, y más sabiendo que a una edad tan temprano te emparejaban con alguien que tal vez ni conocías aunque lo peor de todo es que no se imaginaba al pequeño castaño cansándose ¡Ni idea de por qué detestaba la idea de que se tuviera que casar!

Se cruzo de brazos mientras gruñía casi como un perro, de seguro y le podría dar rabia por la noticia. Soltó un bufido molesto **-¡No te pueden casar, aun tienes cosas que vivir!- **grito desesperado, ni idea de por qué había reventado de esa forma **-¡Además de que eres muy inocente y alguien te podría quitar ello e no serias la lindura que eres!-**

Bueno ahora que lo pensaba no era la mejor forma de comentar el tema, miro a otro lado mientras silbaba de forma inocente como si nunca hubiera dicho aquello, se sentía bastante raro a ver dicho aquello ¿Por qué debería interesarle? Ahora sí, odiaba a ver querido jugar a eso.

Mientras el pequeño caperuzo tenía un gran sonrojo posado en sus mejillas, no se esperaba aquel comentario tan…impredecible, tocio un poco sintiéndose incomodo ya que esa maldita sensación le atacaba de nuevo. Maldijo a ver aceptado que lo acompañara, y más a estas alturas serle bastante sincero pero tampoco se esperaba a que le respondiera eso.

Nuevamente el silencio reino, y este parecía durar mucho ya que llevaban caminando más de 15 minutos y nadie decía nada era como si por primera vez se hubieran puesto para no hablarse por esos momentos aunque era porque cada quien estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que Billy despertó de su pequeño trance antes de tomarlo de la muñeca y detenerlo, algo le decía que se debía disculpar por lo anterior.

**-Spencer yo…quiero disculparme por lo anterior- **dijo en bajo ¿Cómo se debía disculpar alguien? Jamás lo había hecho

**-No importa en serio, supongo que tenías derecho de opinar al respeto- **responde con la misma fuerza de voz que él, no sabía ni cómo reaccionar ante ello

Otro silencio corto, hasta que Billy lo volvió a interrumpir **–mira estamos cerca, solo es tomar el camino corto para llegar con tu abuela- **si, al menos eso era lo único que le comento después de la noche que estuvieron juntos

**-Al menos falta menos- **sonrió ante eso, una sonrisa tan inocente y adorable que de alguna forma para su acompañante resultaba provocadora

No pudo evitar quedarse cautivado por aquella sonrisa, una idea se le vino a la cabeza ¡Haría lo mismo que hacía con algunas chicas! Lo miro divertido antes de tomarle ambas manos así evitando que por si acaso escapara

**-Juguemos otra vez- **le susurra mientras lo mira directamente a los ojos **–prometo que aquí solo habrá un ganador-**

**-No pienso jugar a preguntas y respuestas- **se defiende con mirada fulminante, no le volvería a dar ventaja sobre ello **-¿Cómo se que no me mientes?-**

**-Porque es verdad, aquí cualquiera puede ganar…si tu ganas te enseño el camino más corto para llegar con tu abuela y te hare un favor pero si tu pierdes iras por el camino largo y me darás lo que yo quiera ¿trato?-**

**-Por supuesto que no, dime primero de que se trata- **nunca era bueno apostar sin saber que era lo que se arriesgaba o como era justamente el juego

**-¿Tienes miedo dulzura?, es que acaso… ¿el lobo te comió la lengua?- **comenta divertido, estaba simplemente tentándolo aceptar

No debía dejarse engañar, tenía un orgullo bastante alto lo admitía y era difícil rechazar aquellos retos ya que se ponía en juego aquello, intento olvidar las provocaciones aun sin decir nada.

**-Oh~ entonces tienes miedo de mi, que divertido- **su voz se volvió alegre y caprichoso, como si demostrara quien era el mejor

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso **–por supuesto que no te tengo miedo ¡acepto el juego!- **su voz era decidida aunque su razonamiento le decía que se había metido en algo que se arrepentiría

**-Bien entonces este es el juego- **dejo sus manos para deslizarse a su cadera y abrazarlo ahí **–consiste en un beso y supongo que no has dado uno por lo cual te lo dejare fácil: si el beso dura más de 1 minuto o exactamente eso tu ganas y si dura menos yo gano-**

Ese era la razón por la cual debía haber pensado mas antes de haber aceptado aquello, sintió su cara arder al ver como el otro se acercaba a besarlo; su corazón se aceleraba y la respiración se le acortaba ¡no quería que su primer beso fuera así! Sintió la respiración del otro más cerca de sus labios…no se podía mover, estaba paralizado.

Solo faltaban un par de centímetros para que sus labios al menos rozara pero Spencer reacciono poniendo sus manos en el rostro del otro alejándolo, no le importaba caminar más horas pero no aceptaba tener que besarlo, incluso no le importaba para nada deberle un favor simplemente no podía hacer aquel juego

**-¡No vuelvas a intentar aquello!- **le grito mientras se sonrojaba demasiado, lo empujo mas sintiendo que los brazos le temblaban **–s-suéltame- **apenas pudo formular después de gritar

Cuando se sintió libre del agarre se separo mirando directamente a otro lado, no lo podía ver; su respiración y corazón se aceleraban, sentía cosquillas en todo el cuerpo y una sensación extraña en el estomago ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No lo quería sentir, no aceptaría que algo le pasaba en ese instante que estuvieron a punto de besarlo.

Sacudió su cabeza librándose de lo que pensaba, solo se dio la vuelta a los caminos que existían no sabía cómo pero ahora prefería el más largo que existiera, simplemente al azar eligió uno y para su suerte próxima era justamente el que quería, el más largo de los dos.

**-¡Hey!- **le grito Billy haciendo un puchero **–al menos dígnate a escuchar lo que te voy a pedir por ganar-**

**-¡Nadie gano, no te bese así que es un empate!- **le contesto igual a gritos sin mirar atrás **-¡Ni se te ocurra seguirme…!-**

Billy observo como el menor se marchaba por aquel camino largo, se quedo mirándolo detenidamente ¿Le había rechazado un beso? Ninguna persona con las que había intentado ello se lo habían negado incluso cuando en un inicio le tuvieron miedo ya que vamos, aun seguía siendo lindo con orejas, cola, colmillos y garras.

Pero sintió algo extraño, un deseo de en verdad probar aquellos labios, no entendía por qué la curiosidad de saber cómo eran pero de algo estaba seguro: los tenía que sentir. En juego o no algo le insistía en probar aquello…


	4. Héroe por decisión

_**magdalena . nena. 94:**__**Jajaja pobrecito de Spencer, tu no quieres que camine e-e y si actualizare mas rápido -si como no-**_

_**Mary Cobra Ruiz: No porque luego se queda sin esos labios vírgenes,les dejo con ganas lo se soy mala pero así me haman -si con H de hermandad- así que te aguantas **_

_**DNY: Es que Ermoso se ve mejor sin H(?) no eres el único que ama a Billy en alguna de esas tres facetas yo adoro escribirlo o leerlo cuando tiene eso -soy mala plz- Spencer me sale shota por naturaleza ¡Es su destino conmigo! y si Billy sabe jugar...**_

_**wendylove4: Pues en primera bienvenida a mi historia, supongo que es la primera vez que le das review así que gracias por comentar, y espero que te guste todo lo que esta pasando en este cuento no tan clásico**_

**En fin, les informare que en este capitulo hay sorpresas mas información -o si se quiere spoilear primero- vaya hasta abajo donde sabrá de la información informativa informante que daré.**

**Sin mas que decir ¡El fic! Sentimental Melody les desea buenas lecturas~ (Y espera seguir recibiendo reviews)**

* * *

_**Podía seguir en el papel de villano por obligación**_  
_**O decidir ser un héroe por esa ocasión**_  
_**El no era malvado pero tampoco era totalmente bueno**_  
_**Pero ahora debía tomar una decisión:**_  
_**Dejarlo solo y ser el villano que todo mundo esperaba**_  
_**O ser el único héroe para el**_

_**E**__n un cuento o historia los villanos y los héroes ya están destinados hacerlo y mayormente a seguir su papel, eran lo que todo mundo esperaba en ellos que el bien triunfara en el mal e que villano y héroe se tuvieran que odiar pero ¿Y si solo una vez dejaban elegir lo que querían? La decisión de cada quien podría impresionar si pudieran elegir su futuro._

_No siempre el malo quiere ser así, a veces anhelan poder ser él quien ayude a otros, aun cuando Billy no fuera totalmente un villano no era alguien que se preocupara por las personas, pero ahora que el chico se encontraba en peligro era como si instantáneamente se volviera un héroe para mantenerlo a salvo._

* * *

_**D**_os caminos diferentes que eran fundamental en su historia pero como este era su versión las cosas cambiarían un poco aunque eso no lo sabían ya que cada quien estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos que para buena o mala suerte tenían que ver con el otro, ambos ocasionalmente miraban atrás esperando que se siguieran pero nada, cada quien estaba en su camino.

Un pequeño suspiro sonoro se escucho en el aire, provenía de un pequeño caperuzo que se acomodaba su capucha roja, estaba harto de seguir mirando atrás como si esperase que llegase en un momento inoportuno y lo sorprendiera haciendo un fallo intento de asustarlo pero…era raro que el camino estuviera en total silencio de alguna forma se acostumbro al ruido que Billy llegaba a darle el camino.

No, ya no debía pensar en esas cosas. Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de aquellas ideas pero le costaba era como si su compañía le agradara; otra vez ladeo la cabeza; No, su compañía le molestaba pero ¿Por qué extrañaba la insistencia del otro? Un suspiro mas al aire, debía dejar de pensar en ello ya que le provocaba una sensación extraña.

Spencer miraba directamente el suelo donde pasaba mirando las flores de su alrededor necesitaba una distracción (¿Por qué le doy tanta importancia a esto?) pensó mientras detenía su caminata y se ponía de rodillas en el suelo sintiendo el pasto bajo sus piernas, un descanso era lo que necesitaba más que nada.

Sentía el silencio más pesado de lo normal, quería escuchar su voz fastidiándolo otra vez, un reclamo suyo o incluso los apodos que le ponía, el mismo lo negaba pero había algo dentro suyo estaba reclamando que hubiera ruido, que exigía escuchar la voz de aquel joven para que estuviera en paz, ahora tenía algo parecido a él, Billy y esa sensación eran insistentes al igual que molestas.

Un pequeño ruido proveniente de los arboles le llamo su atención, aquel lugar se encontraba sombreado ya que los arboles no permitían mucho el paso de la luz solar, aunque podía distinguir algo que se movía como si lo observaran pensó que era Billy quien lo quería asustar pero un instinto suyo le decía lo contrario aunque aun así eso no quitaba su curiosidad. Tal vez le llamaba la atención por parecerse a una escena de terror y mas ser el protagonista de ello.

Dejo la canasta de paja en el suelo a lado de las pequeñas flores y lo cubrió con su capucha roja para dirigirse al lugar, quería ver qué era lo que había visto adentrándose poco a poco a esa parte del bosque desapareciendo del camino original que había tomado para adentrarse al sitio sombreado que había atrapado su atención al igual que curiosidad.

**-¿Hola?-** pregunto mientras se movía avanzando entre los árboles y retirando las ramas que se le cruzaban al frente y nuevamente vio aquella sombra solo que más cerca **–se que estas ahí-** dice en calma como si se le olvidara que se estaba adentrando al lado equivocado del bosque

Un pequeño crujido lo hizo mirar atrás para ver qué era lo que había provocado aquello pero no encontró nada, cuando volvió su vista al frente se encontró con un rostro cerca del suyo que parecía inspeccionarlo. No se movió de su posición, sería mala idea tratar de huir algo se lo aseguraba, dejo salir débilmente el aire que mantenía en los pulmones mientras cerraba los ojos, necesitaba calmarse un poco.

**-¿Quién eres?-** pregunto el individuo mientras caminaba alrededor de él **–no deberías estar en territorio ajeno-**

**-No vengo a invadir tu territorio-** contesto abriendo los ojos, no debía parecer débil a quien fuera que estuviese ahí **–y solo soy un chico con curiosidad de saber quien me veía-**

Se encontró con un pequeño zorro de cabello rojo oscuro, sus ojos eran de un tono ámbar y tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla derecha, al final de sus orejas y cola terminaban en un blanco opaco que no llamaba la atención. Aun sentía su mirada sobre el haciéndolo sentir incomodo, esta vez sí sentía como si fuera un presa. Vio como este se acercaba demasiado haciéndolo retroceder…algo le gritaba que huyera en ese momento.

**-Ya sabes quién lo hacía-** comento de forma fría aspirando el aroma del pequeño, no era temor lo que olfateaba lo que le parecía interesante, sonrió mostrando sus dientes afilados **–tienes un extraño aroma, no parece ser miedo-**

**-Es porque no lo tengo-** contesto con voz segura deteniéndose en un punto al no reconocer el camino

El pelirrojo se quedo mirando fijamente al joven antes de lamerse los labios, jugaría un poco con su comida ya que le resultaba interesante conocer ah alguien que no tuviera miedo, vio como aquel chico quería escapar por lo cual volvió avanzar hacia él.

**-Yo podría enseñarte a tenerme miedo-**

Billy no había avanzado mucho aun cuando este se fuera por el camino corto, se distraía bastante al pensar en el menor haciendo a veces que se detuviera a recordarlo una y otra vez, definitivamente algo era que lo traía hechizado. Aunque lo ignoro al sentir un aroma en el aire que lo atraía, cruzo por unos pequeños arbustos así dirigiéndose al camino largo donde venia aquel olor delicioso.

Miro a todos lados para buscar de donde venia el aroma hasta tropezarse con algo, miro al suelo encontrándose un bulto rojo, se inclino para ver que era hasta que lo identifico: una pequeña capucha roja que cubría una canasta. Miro a todos lados buscando al castaño pero no veía nada, no existía persona alguna alrededor, miro nuevamente a la capucha con curiosidad…no creía que el joven la dejara accidentalmente junto con la canasta, algo le debía haber pasado.

**-¿Spencer?-** pregunto por si acaso estaba cerca, pero no había recibido respuesta alguna

Se levanto aun teniendo la pequeña capucha en la mano, el olfateo con cuidado para buscarlo aunque se quedo unos segundos identificando el aroma que conservaba del menor: olía a canela. Por unos momentos quiso dejarse el aroma grabado en la memoria antes de ponerse a olfatear al aire para buscarlo, temía que le pasara algo o peor aun que alguien intentara algo con él.

Miro a su lado encontrándose con una parte oscura del bosque reconociéndola al instante, territorio de uno de los zorros que discutían el territorio de los lobos, lo malo era que el olor de Spencer iba por ahí así que ahora tenía más razones para temer que algo le sucediera después de todo ya sabía quién habitaba mayormente ahí. Corrió a esa dirección deseando que nada malo estuviera pasando.

De alguna forma se arrepentía por haber jugado así con el chico, no debió hacer eso se pudo evitar aquello ¿culpabilidad? Tal vez, no tenía idea si era eso o simplemente evitar querer hacerse responsable por si algo malo sucedía, debía dejar de pensar aquello ya que solo hacía que se preocupara mas; suspiro un poco (No es ningún tonto, puede llegar a sobrevivir) pensó intentando consolarse, necesitaba apurarse para encontrarlo antes de que pasara algo.

Mientras que nuestro Spencer se alejaba de aquel zorro sin siquiera pensarlo, las cosas se ponían raras al ver la mirada que aquel le había dado más la última frase "Yo podría enseñarte a tenerme miedo" el no tenía miedo, pero tampoco era tonto al saber que las cosas se iban a poner peor si se quedaba al igual de que sabía que el otro no era torpe como para dejarlo huir después de todo así era el juego de cazar.

Siguió corriendo deshaciéndose de las ramas que le estorbaban y casi saltando los obstáculos que tenía frente a él, se estaba agotando demasiado era más de lo que comúnmente hacia en un recorrido pero aquí no se podía dar el lujo del descanso por lo cual no dejaría de intentar buscar una salida; el aire le empezaba a faltar mientras su corazón se aceleraba sin contar los rasguños que tenia por las ramas y una pequeña cortada en el brazo por las garras del joven pelirrojo.

Algo lo paro, había chocado con algo que ni siquiera vio, se hizo para atrás para ver que era con lo que termino golpeándose; Era él, era Billy con quien había chocado. Por primera vez agradecía que el otro lo hubiera seguido ya que no quería averiguar lo que tenía preparado el zorro con él.

**-Spen… ¿¡Pero que te paso!?-** casi aulló al preguntar mientras miraba los rasguños que tenía en el rostro **-¿Qué te sucedió en el brazo**?- pregunto al ver que este sangraba un poco

**-Billy**- anuncio calmado y antes de que dijera algo alguien le había cubierto la boca

**-¿A dónde crees que ibas castañito?-** pregunta mientras aun le cubría con una mano la boca y con la otra lo abrazaba posesivamente como si de un objeto se tratara

Billy gruñía de forma amenazadora, no quería haberse topado con el tipo ese pero ahora la cosa se ponía peor al ver como se acurrucaba cerca del cuello del menor haciendo que inmediatamente se pusiera en modo de ataque, podía irse y disimular que no pasaba nada pero ese no sería el caso, esa excusa no aplicaba en Spencer.

**-¡Suéltalo!-** ordeno mientras mostraba sus colmillos de forma amenazadora y sacaba sus garras, incluso se escuchaba la forma brusca en que gruñía

**-Billy Joe Fox-** dijo el pelirrojo mientras sonreía de forma malvada **-¿acaso vienes a compartir comida?-** pregunto mientras acercaba su boca al cuello del pequeño chico

Veía como este se intentaba zafar del agarre intentando darle un codazo a quien lo sostenía, el chico parecía no tener miedo aun pero aun así sabía que no debía mostrarse como víctima fácil, lo mismo que hizo con él: le dio algo en que interesarse. Maldecía que de algún modo el chico fuera interesante para ambos.

Frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba a él, no dejaría que lo lastimara ni siquiera que se le acercara mas **–John…-** dijo con desprecio aquel nombre más de lo que ya lo odiaba **–estás jugando con territorio ajeno-** se acerco a él de forma desafiante, el era de meterse en pleitos y ahora con más razón se metería a uno

John lo vio antes de sonreír de forma malvada y aun así mantener su toque elegante **–no tiene marcas de que alguien lo haya reclamado-** comento antes de plantarle un suave beso en el cuello y la mejilla sintiendo como el chico parecía temblar por ello **–y no me parece mala idea reclamarlo como mío-**

Volvió a gruñir y esta vez era más remarcado mostrando los colmillos, eso era suficiente como para ponerlo así. Su mirada se volvió fría poniéndose en forma de ataque mirando fijamente al pelirrojo **–sabes que no me molestaría pelear por el-**

**-Tampoco a mí-** soltó al menor pero antes se acerco y le beso la nariz **-tú no te muevas, podrías lastimarte y créeme me distraería limpiándote las heridas de buena forma-** le susurro de forma encantadora mientras le guiñaba el ojo

La gota que derramo el vaso; Billy se abalanzo contra el tirándolo al suelo haciendo el intento de ahorcarlo pero al recordar que no podía asesinarlo mejor se dedico a golpearlo fuertemente, aun necesitaba controlar ese impulso de asesinarlo y que no olvidara que aquel chico era importante en su vida, aun cuando lo odiara de verdad.

Entre ambos se daban golpes, y una que otra cortada con las garras dejándose grandes cortadas aunque parecían olvidar que Spencer presenciaba la escena. Finalmente fue quien separo ah ambos porque a ese paso parecía que realmente se matarían. Y cuando logro separarlos sintió un alivio grande aunque ese alivio se desvaneció al ver que los dos tenían grandes heridas.

Tomo aire mientras miraba ah ambos quienes parecían aun querer pelear, lo soltó para llevar una mano a la sien y darse un pequeño masaje, no entendía el por qué le sucedían esas cosas.

**-Saben que no pueden pelearse por mí como si fuera un objeto, ¿verdad?- **sus palabras salían serias y totalmente frías, como si ningún sentimiento de piedad tuviera en ellos

Ambos se miraron en silencio molestos, en algo tenían en común: odiaban ser regañados. Cada quien con un puchero como si se tratara de niños pequeños.

**-No es mi culpa-** dijo Billy quien se quitaba la sangre que le salía del labio **-¡Me tenias preocupado! Capaz de que te llegaba a quitar tu inocencia y el dulce olor a canela que tienes ¡No quería que se aprovechara de ti! ¡Tu solo eres mío!-** reclamaba casi a gritos hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se puso rojo mirando hacia el suelo, ¿En verdad le preocupaba tanto? ¿No era solo un juego más?

Un silencio de parte de los tres surgió hasta que Spencer tomo ah ambos chicos levantándolos con dificultad, miro a cada uno de forma seria casi haciéndolos sudar frio; el si era un peligro cuando se enojaba. Se cruzo de brazos mientras miraba aquellos dos que aun parecían querer matarse.

**-No me importa si se odian o no, me llevaran de nuevo al camino y los llevare conmigo para que se atiendan las heridas-** dijo serio mientras se mantenía el brazo pegado a su camisa para evitar que se contaminara

**-¡Yo no iré con Billy!-** reclama con un puchero antes de poner una cara adolorida

**-¡Yo no pienso ir con John!-** chillo el otro de forma mimada, no quería topárselo

**-Entonces los dos se siguen matando mientras yo me largo-** remato para ponerse a caminar un poco

Billy miro a John de forma amenazante haciendo que este se hundiera de hombros, recibiría un regaño de su hermano mayor; otra **vez.**

**-Recuerda que no se comparte territorio entre nosotros, y el es mío que te quede claro-**

**-Pfft ¿Por qué yo no puedo quedármelo?-** pregunto de forma verdaderamente infantil

**-Porque yo lo vi primero, y sabes nuestro trato. Si lo encuentro antes que tú me pertenece-**

Ambos hermanos se miraron, aunque era más evidente que Billy lo tenía bien reclamado, el otro bufo mientras asentía. No se acercaría al castaño quien parecía tener a su "héroe" al cuidado casi siempre, pero bueno siempre era así entre ellos: peleaban hasta conseguir lo que querían.

Y para que Billy peleara por algo, debía ser muy importante para el

~Extra~

_**-Flashback-**_

**-Yo podría enseñarte a tenerme miedo-**

**-No creo que logres ello-** le dijo con voz seria cuando su espalda se encontró con un árbol haciendo que ya no pudiera avanzar hacia atrás

**-Hay diferentes formas de provocarlo-** le susurro antes de sonreír mostrando unos pequeños colmillos **-no me molestaría enseñarte-**

**-A mi realmente me molestaría-**

No hubo respuesta alguna simplemente el pelirrojo le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios, lo tomo por los brazos antes de lamerle estos sintiendo como el castaño se quedaba helado y después de unos segundos intentara alejarlo

**-¿Sigues sin temerme?-** pregunto intentando hacer lo mismo pero el castaño gro su cara para evitar que el beso llegara

**-Nunca te voy a tener miedo-** dijo desafiante antes de meterle un rodillazo en el estomago y soltar sus brazos bruscamente haciendo que se cortara un poco en uno de ellos

**-Entonces seria mejor que corrieras-** le recomendó antes de lamerse las garras que tenia lo poca sangre de este **-porque sinceramente terminare probando todo tu ser si sigues siendo valiente-**

Y no dudo en hacer aquello, se dio la vuelta rodeando el árbol que una vez había detenido su paso empezando a buscar una salida del lugar, seguía sin temer pero tampoco arriesgaría su cuerpo o vida por demostrar que no tenia miedo.

* * *

**Como dije arriba les iba a dar la información de la sorpresita que es mas obvio, bueno les contare:**

**Por algo Billy es Fox y no Wolf (lobo) su familia es mitad de zorros y mitad de lobos por eso su apellido aun cuando sea otro animal, y si como se habrán dado cuenta John y Billy son hermanos que desde que pequeños se odian/quieren y mas porque antes había (y aun hay rivalidad) por los territorios.**

**John es un personaje original mío que se metió a la historia de la nada, gracias a la idea del capitulo el nació del imprevisto y termino gustándome que se quedara asi que no, no lo pueden matar por lo que haga.**

**Y si quieren saber mas de el pues me preguntan cosas o me envían un mensajito, eso es todo nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


End file.
